Curse of the punk
by The Kirklands
Summary: Join the face family on a chaotic discovery when Arthur Kirkland begins to relive his youth once finding his old punk phased clothes, sent in time to his younger days the face family find it hard to deal with the yelling and glass smashing Brit. Francis has no idea what to do for setting an example for his family but has someone inherited Arthur's behaviour. Alfred? Matthew? Peter?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Face family fans and fan fiction readers, here is another fan fiction written by myself however this one has a twist as I have actually written it in the form of a replying roleplay with my friend Vantikitty so she is due half the credit for my Francis, Peter and Matthew so moi~ love you gurl 3 thank you for your help and making this story fun to write and re read for memory sake. Anyway multiple chapters will be released and if you really want to see more every review and message will influence my encouragement to write more sooner so thank you and enjoy~.**

On the rich country estate in the south of England was several cars all different time eras of vintage with rose bushes of all colours lining them, animals frolicked among the land the young lord owned within the manor. However the animals took to being startled when a thundering bang was heard near a corner of the estate and random slurring of swears.

Sir Arthur Kirkland, the lord of the manor and ...rather strangely mother of 3 was carrying boxes from the basement to the upstairs to find half way and alittle too early an old toy of Alfred's that he deemed too dangerous since he used to leave it around in dangerous places as a child...guess putting it in the basement only moved the problem literally. After collecting himself on the bottom of the stairs he brushes himself off and growls at the toy throwing it into the never ending boxes and supplies of the basement to never be seen again until he climbed stairs again. Walking back up to the stairs he places the boxes to be collected in the middle of the hallway of the entrance to be thrown out.

"Est-tu correcte mon chérie?" ( are you okay my darling? ) a certain Frenchman asked from the kitchen . The Frenchman was known as Francis Bonnefoy. He and Arthur were happily (okay maybe not "happily") married for years now. Francis was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner for Arthur, himself , and their three boys. Although he wasn't exactly sure what Arthur was doing

Arthur glances to his blond lover with a slight grimace from frustration of his fall " im fine...just that stupid toy Alfred used to leave around to kill me...I swear if he had that toy during independence I would be dead as we speak" mumbling other incoherent words he looks through the box finding all of Alfred's baby albums and giggles putting them aside for later when the american was forced to clean his room. Continuing his search through the box he finds an old but familiar par of skinny jeans at almost impossible width to fit anyone. " Oh my! I remember these! "

"Remember what?" Francis asked from the kitchen once more. As much as Francis would love to go see what Arthur was doing, he couldn't keep his eyes off what he was cooking. He had never burnt his food and this wasn't going to be the first time he would. So he stayed put next to the stove.

Arthur walked in with wearing the tight fitting black jeans along with his union jack styled lose fitting shirt and leather jacket " I bet you remember this~ though when I was with you usually they ended up on the floor anyway" the Englishman snickered being slightly naughty and relaxed for once compared to his clashing strict and serious demeanour. " So what do you think? it still fits~ bet the kids would be surprised to ever learn what I used to be like in this get up"

Francis turned away from the stove to look at his English lover. The man almost dropped the plate of chicken he had in his hands when he saw Arthur's old punk outfit. Francis put down the plate of chicken onto the counter besides him, and walked over to the English man . He placed a hand onto Arthur's shoulder. "Can you please take that outfit off please." He asked in an almost pleading tone.

England raised a bushy eyebrow with a hysterical laugh " your joking right? its just an outfit? what is wrong with you Francis? or are you meaning take it off in the other sense? cause I think Alfred will go seeking us for his dinner while he is playing his video games?" Arthur could only shake his head and laugh " calm down though, I am going to throw it out " kissing the French man's cheek he takes his leave to change out these garments.

Francis let out a breath of relief after knowing Arthur would throw away those awful clothes from Arthur's punk phase. The french man would be lying if he said that he didn't have any good memories of that little phase, but he'd also be lying if he said that he didn't have any bad ones. And there was alot of bad ones in Francis' mind. The blond sighed and went back to cooking dinner.

That same night Arthur tossed and turned in his sleep more than usual considering the smaller nation was fragile, pale and always overheated in his heavily insulated estate, getting up to fetch a glass of water he felt a pounding in his head almost like a heartbeat. Remembering in flashes his old days with the items he found today and how he physically felt wearing those clothes. It was only natural it compelled him to walk outside to collect those personal belongings from next to the front door and put them on gazing in the hallway mirror with a devilish smirk " oh yeah...this will fucking do"

The very next morning, Francis woke up, only to find a lack of warmth in the bed. He sat up and realized that Arthur wasn't there. "Bizard (weird)..." he mumbled to himself as he got out of bed. He looked at the clock from the other side of the room. 5:27. The Frenchman grumbled, knowing it was to early to be out of bed, even for Arthur.

Shouting and loud music can be heard screeching through the house only seconds after Francis wakes up " I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL!" filled the house along with the sound of smashing glass and wall thumps as Arthur was walking around the house with a guitar plugged into an amp with an extra long cord, as he walked around the house he would tip every painting in the room and smash anything he didn't like the look of.

Francis covered his ears and gritted his teeth. He knew EXACTLY what was going on. Hell was breaking loose once more.

 **Thank you for reading this new series I have introduced, this work again goes to the credit of my friend Vantikitty, We both created this as one replying to the other so sorry if you see a difference in writing styles and it puts you off, anyway thank you for reading and lots more chapters to come. I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so please do not sue me.**

 **The Kirklands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's right chapter 2 already done for you if you enjoyed the first one, having this series done through roleplaying proved to be effective with getting multiple chapters out at once so thanks again VantiKitty~ your my must. Anyway continuing on this series may deal with smoking and possibly drug issues so please this is a warning now if you are sensitive to this material, it also contains naughtiness and sexual contact that may get worse throughout the series but again cant predict right now so please just enjoy and message with your ideas and reviews with your opinions, every one counts 3.**

Francis simply looked at Arthur with his arms crossed and the look of disapproval spread across his face. Arthur was currently on what you would call a "time-out". It's something they used on their youngest son Peter when he wasn't listening. Never would've Francis thought that he'd have to give his husband Arthur this childish punishment.

The English nation was giggling in the corner looking through his phone texting rude and offensive messages to other nations using his contacts and then getting up walking to the kitchen for a bite to eat against Francis' time out wishes, obviously he wasn't going to take it seriously.

"What the maple happened?" a young man with dirty blond wavy hair asked as he walked over to the kitchen. This young Canadian was Matthew, the middle child of the bunch. He was obviously irritated after being woken up abruptly. That and the fact that he hasn't had his morning coffee.

The punk was lying on the dinner table with most of the dining ware on the floor or toppled over around his frame " well hey there my little sprog" Arthur laughed holding a bottle of maple syrup and laughing " saw this had your name on it so figured you would want it and maybe~ oooh I dunno you didn't want me to touch this " after which he opens the lid and pours some straight into his mouth in a messy fashion and pours the rest on the floor " oops~ guess you'll have to lick what is left off my face" clearly being naughty on purpose and hitting on the young lad.

Little did Arthur know that his youngest son Peter was standing behind Matthew. "Uhhhh Matt. What is mum doing?" Peter asked innocently. Matthew cringed at Arthur's actions and looked over at Peter. "Peter. Mom's going through another punk phase. Please stand at least five meters away from him during this time." The Canadian told his little brother. Peter nodded, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to ask any further questions. Meanwhile Francis was a little confused to why Matthew knew about the last punk phase.

"Why are you all talking about me behind my back you little bastards" Arthur growled and sat up from the dining table " you should all be happy! I let you live in my house...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" England now acting like a teenager marches out and to his room but of course bumping a shoulder roughly into Francis before running up the stairs and slamming the door shut

Alfred rushed downstairs panicked holding all of his game's and game's consoles " what's with all the yelling?! is the house on fire?!"

Francis looked over at the oldest child. "Alfred how long have you been playing those video games?" he asked, noticing the dark circles under the American's eyes. Matthew rolled his eyes and mumbled "Fallout 4 Francis. Fallout 4."

Alfred looked to the broken glass and the usually tidy rooms " wow...am I seeing things cause I've been playing this game too long? looks like the apocalypse in here" the american begins to panic thinking this really is the end of the world running around the house till he tips over the box holding the punk clothes Arthur retrieved " oh...I remember these, I used to put them on as a kid and pretend to be a homeless, gangster guy" He boasts proud of his former self.

Peter raised an eyebrow "Why is Artie dressed like a homeless gangster guy?" Francis sighed and mumbled profanities under his breath. "I'm going to go see Arthur. Everyone away from the box." The Frenchman ordered as he made his way up the stairs. He couldn't understand why Arthur acted up so suddenly.

Suddenly the fire alarm goes off in the bathroom attached to Francis and Arthur's bedroom and inside the sprinkler system goes off as an angry and pouty Arthur sits in the empty bath smoking a cigarette " urhhhg...hate these stupid fancy fire alarm thingies ...maybe ill break them all later when I'm done" sighing and continuing his cigarette ignoring all the water spraying at him.

The bathroom door bust open. Francis stood by the doorway, panicked from hearing the fire alarm go off. "Arthur! Are you oka-" His sentence was cut short when he noticed Arthur smoking. The concern he once had was replaced with irritation. The Frenchman stormed over and snatched the cigarette right out of Arthur's hand. "Where did you get this?!" He asked the Brit, holding up the cigarette.

"...not telling" The stubborn man in the bath barked looking away from Francis as though he was the one in trouble " why does it matter you will never find my stash " boasting as he takes another cigarette from the ankle of his boot " remember when we used to smoke together~ and you would roughly". His sentence was cut short from Alfred joining them to the doorway shouting if everything was okay but pausing in shock seeing Francis holding a cigarette "...I thought you quit smoking?"

"I did!" Francis growled "But someone decided to start" he added, glaring daggers at Arthur to show his disapproval.

Arthur was smoking 4 cigarettes at once and shaking at the rush " what? I've always been like this, not my fault " looking over to Alfred he grins putting out his cigarettes in the soap and walks over to his eldest son " well well well, I remember you...YOU left that fucking toy on the stairs again and almost killed me, wanna know something little buddy" going on his tiptoes he whispers to the American how he was conceived in the most graphic and detailed way possible making the American's knees weak and fall behind on his parent's bed. Quickly he shuddered and stood up knowing what may have been done in that bed.

Francis stared in horror at his unconscious son. He turned around facing his lover "QUES'QUE TU L'A DIT!" (WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!) He yelled. Francis was boiling with anger, so much that his left eye was twitching. It was extremely difficult to get the frog angry, but Arthur had managed to get him rattled up in a matter of minutes.

" Why don't I show you what I told him" England laughed and lay on the bed with a wink " I've still got it in me if your willing darling~ though you'll need to tire me out if you want a chance of making the first move" trying to lure the French man in with his flirts " Paint me like one of your French girls~ paint me! "

Francis stayed unfazed by Arthur's flirtatious behaviour. He looked at Arthur silently with his arms crossed. The usual Francis would gladly do it with Arthur every chance he would get, but right now Francis was pissed and was in no mood to do such things.

Arthur just sighed and lay back in the bed fed up and relaxed " guess your not in the mood...jeez you've grown up too much...fine ill behave alittle better...but if you make me do paperwork ill throw a fit" pouting and giving a huff he rolls over lying curled up in the bed.

Francis placed his head in his palm and sighed. It seemed like he was doing all the paper work.

 **Well seems this series is going to contain alot of swearing but that's punk Arthur for you. Hope your excited to find out who inherited the punk gene from Arthur and what will happen to the Face family through this change, I swear Francis will feel 100 years older being the responsible one now, that and his back will creak from all the paperwork. Anyway thanks again for reading and more chapters will follow soon enough, please check out my other work if your looking for other plots or pairings though warning I am a big FRUK fan. Thank you for reading.**

 **The Kirklands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow a third chapter soo soon, well this time I've been working with vantikitty to try and make a longer chapter for you all so hope this is nearly getting to the length each chapter should be cause this Isn't a little teaser series anymore, needs to be longer. Anyway thank you for all of the comments and following of this story and my others, it helps me write more faster and every suggestion of couples, ideas ect have been taken on board so everyone does matter to me, I see every message or follow that happens and it pulls on my heart strings and vanti's on this series. Thank you~! and please Enjoy 3**

That afternoon the sun was shining directly through the windows in its usual position to wake the usually exhausted Britain from his sleep planting the ray of sunlight directly on the porcelain face...however this wasn't greeted with the usual grumble and attempts to get up as Arthur grabs the nearby table lamp and launches it at the culprit window with a slur of every swear he found on his quick access vocabulary. This day wasn't going to be a good one considering how badly the morning went for him.

The rest of Francis' morning consisted on cleaning up a giant mess and trying to figure out what caused Arthur's punk phase to return. Not only was the phase somewhat annoying, it was dangerous, especially now Arthur and Francis had kids. He knew Matthew and Alfred are capable of handling themselves and others, but Peter wasn't. Having a child (or what Peter would call a 'pre-teen') being exposed to such acts of violence and rudeness wasn't good for him.

Alfred contained his strength to just watch Francis clean up after the spectacle this morning from the safety of the kitchen and his lunch " You know I never knew Arthur could be that destructive, now I see why Jeremy Kyle took over that whole country with the whole rebellious and childish thing" laughing at his own joke he happens to hear the loud swears of the Punk above his head on the second level, this manages to keep the American silent and scared of mouthing off to his right now terrifying mother. " So how are we going to fix this papa? "

Francis sighed as he looked over at his oldest son "You pray to God and hope for the best" Peter clapped his two hands together and bowed his head. "Our dear lord please save Arthur from demonic possession. AMEN!" the young nation chimed. Francis wanted to tell Peter that the prayer was silly, but Peter had a valid point so he kept his mouth shut.

Alfred hummed listening to his music on his phone and then gasps sitting up realising something " Yo dad! what if like...one of us was like fuzzy brows up there...I mean I inherited his hair while Mattie got your hair and some of your culture? maybe...one of us will turn into him" glaring at peter who is the obvious suspect only down to how identical he looks to Arthur compared to the rest of the children.

"Oi! Why would I inherit that stupid punk phase thingy!" Peter snapped defensively back at Alfred. Francis groaned knowing this will probably end in a fuss if he did interfere. "Mes graçons (My boys) Now is not the time to be starting such conspiracies." Peter rolled his eyes "Besides, if anyone here would inherit Mum's punky-ness it would probably be Mattie. He's the guy you'd least expect to have it" Peter said pointing an accusing finger at Matthew. "Don't bring me into this eh?" Matthew mumbled from his coffee cup.

" I mean I admit I'm amazing on a guitar " The american boasts making multiple hand gestures as though it helps his cause on persuading everyone of his greatness " So maybe ill become a rock star or something but that wouldn't make me a punk right?" now fearing and doubting himself he runs to the mirror to check for certain he didn't suddenly change with manscara or heavily layers make up or piercings. With a sigh of relief he slides his back down the wall cupping his face " don't think I would look good as a punk"

"Either way I doubt that any of you will inherit such- .." Francis stopped as he tried to put the right word to it..

Arthur stepped out the bedroom and slides down the stairs in a childish and dangerous fashion down the hand rail and yawns scratching his messy unkempt hair " what are you losers talking about? " now wearing a tank top a side of Arthur is seen that his kids never would have expected, the stubborn and strict business mother had tattoos covering his body and not only that but some that were rather violent, tribal and rude. Alfred only stares speechless. Arthur noticed his eldest son curious with his gaze never leaving the smaller nation's body " ooh if you like that wait till you see my 10 piercings" sticking tongue out in a cheeky manner, Alfred could only look shocked towards Francis waiting for this fact to be validated.

Peter's mouth gaped at Arthur's new look. He would've never imagined such clothing and scars on his 'mother's body. "I'm never going to be able to unsee this.." the young nation mumbled. "Why has it gotten strangely silent in here?" Matthew asked not looking away from the hockey article in the news paper.

Alfred rushed over to his Canadian brother and placed a hand on either side of Matthew face rotating the blond to face his mother " because of that" Arthur looked annoyed at the use of " that" to refer to him

The Canadians eyes widened. He spit out the coffee he had in his mouth. "WHaa-?" was the only thing that managed to come out of Matthew's mouth. "If you think that's bad just wait t'ill you see his ten piercings! That's not something I wanna see!" Peter added.

" Well your father liked them" the Britain giggled looking to Francis " remember when we got matching ones when we had our first date after we broke up months before, I guess it worked in getting me back and its located~". Alfred cut into the conversation just in time not to hear where " THAT'S ENOUGH!" flustered and panting from breathlessness " don't...ever...tell us about that, I already have to see you two almost everyday."

"A-and besides.. I'd rather not talk about those types of things" Francis said as he flustered at those rather embarrassing memories. Peter stood there wondering where the heck that stupid piercing was, and Matthew stood there trying not to think about where the piercing was. Francis cleared his throat before addressing Arthur in a more serious manner "Arthur.. You're going to have to change those clothes... Like now"

"...no I'm not changing them" Bluntly the punk said with his arms crossed " you are all over reacting its not like I'm naked or exposing myself, its only a pair of jeans and a ripped shirt, maybe you should ll change so I don't stand out!" making a pout he punches the wall and hears the bone go crunch at his weak punk, he flinched and remained there frozen for a few minutes in shock.

Francis stared in shock at the scene infront of him. Arthur was acting like a teen with no control of his actions or emotions. This concerned Francis greatly, but didn't concern him as much as the loud crack from a bone. "Mon chérie (My darling)? Are you okay?" Francis managed to fumble.

Arthur bit his lip into a scowl and grumbles pulling his arm back and close to his torso in a slight hug " of course I'm fine jeez! That didn't hurt! are you saying I'm weak! ". Alfred appeared to be holding in his laughter with only a "pfffffff" noise faintly heard as background noise. " SHUT UP! " The injured man snapped and held his hand close to hide it from the others.

Peter held back a snicker and Matthew simply sighed. It may have seemed funny but Francis knew how much Arthur probably hurt himself. Punk or not, Arthur always hid pain behind aggression. Francis knew almost too well. "Come on, let's go fix up your hand. That probably hurt didn't it?" The Frenchman asked as he walked over to the injured punk.

The once aggressive man slowly nods and looks down before facing up to Francis with a tiny pout before embracing him into a one armed hug as the other was curled up between the two bodies. " sorry...I was acting alittle rash there" shocking but the rebellious punk could never keep his cool and Act up for long around Francis, always falling into his embrace and bursting into tears when the Frenchman would call him on his bluff, Francis used to say its because he still gives the serious Brit butterflies in his stomach.

Francis smiled at the small gesture the Brit showed him. The Frenchman hugged him back, making sure that he doesn't hurt Arthur's hand though. After a couple minutes (that felt more like seconds) of silent, quaint embrace, Francis pulled away. He smiled charmingly and ruffled Arthur's hair. "Allons-y. Nous ne voudrions pas votre main devient de plus endommagé non?" (Let's go. We wouldn't want your hand to get even more damaged right?)

America was freaked out by the sudden change in his mother yelling at him only seconds ago and causing such a scene. Arthur complied with the French man nodding with slight tears in his eyes " can we do this upstairs, I don't want them seeing me like this..." going on his tip toes Arthur whispered to Francis " Cause you know I'm not the bad boy I seem" pulling back he looks away with a blush shining across his face " so...stop standing there...TAKE ME UPSTAIRS IDIOT!".

Francis chuckled "Oui oui. On-y va (We're going)". The Frenchman picked up Arthur bridal style and smiled "Any thing else my damsel in distress~" Francis teases as he made his was to the stairs.

" Jeez your my parents I don't need to see this " the embarrassed American slaps both hands over his eyes trying to block out his imagination and possible answers to the perverted question " I'm still scarred by what you whispered to me earlier, don't think I can look at Peter in the same way anymore" Arthur chuckled since his plot succeeded and nuzzled into the Frenchman's chest letting the soothing and reassuring heartbeat relax him knowing his lover and husband was okay. "Well maybe if my hand is broken you could nurse me to health~ "

Peter made a pout at Alfred's comment "What do you mean you won't ever be able to look at me the same! I look exactly the same as I did earlier!". "Some things are just better off left unsaid Peter" Matthew commented while cleaning up the mess he made with his coffee.

" Yeah I'm never telling you what I heard atleast till your ...oh I dunno ancient and I'm on my death bed" Alfred shivers and slides his hands down his face sagging his face and sighing " anyway...just gotta ignore it, Peter will you set the table for dinner?" Francis had told Alfred to do this previously as it was usually his job but poor little Peter was born after this routine was set up so the American took him as prey to do all of his tasks without any question " oh yeah and can you wash the dishes, Dad said so".

Peter let out a groan of irradiation, but did as he was told to do. Peter scooped up some utensils from the kitchen drawer and started his task. Matthew snuck up behind Alfred and whispered "He's gonna find out sooner or later that you're giving him your chores"

Alfred laughed with a smile " no he isn't if he didn't find out already then he isn't going to " walking off to continue his usual routine of finding a comfy place to watch TV he notices Matthew's phone buzzing and bends over scanning it to only find the " Almighty" Prussia calling his cell. " Why...would he be calling? wha?" Standing confused he figured "hey it was cute having Almighty added in before Prussia" but when he noticed the love heart at the end of the contact name he clutched his chest in panic, being the same age as Matthew he clearly looked at this from a young person's perspective, this meant more than a love heart. " M.M...M.M...Matthew?"

"Yeah Al?!" Matthew called back from the bathroom. He had gotten coffee on his favourite sweater and was trying his best to remove the coffee stain, but to no avail. "Stupid.. Coffee.." he mumbled in irritation.

Pretending not to know who was phoning him he calls up to his brother " someone seems to keep calling you? The noise is annoying me can I go over and ignore it or answer it already? " Alfred knew Matthew didn't lie often but when he did it was something serious or big, maybe Matthew will admit or hide who is calling he had to find out.

The Canadian sprinted out of the bathroom and quickly took a hold of his phone. He smiled when he saw the caller ID of a certain someone. Matthew cleared his throat before answering in a chirpy tone "Hello~?"

America was already in protective older brother mode with his foot tapping and arms crossed with a slow shake of his head left to right " Matthew we need to talk right now" he interrupts to try and get the happy Canadian off the phone that was until the doorbell rang and his left eye twitches already half expecting the man behind the front door to be. Dad will not be happy when he sees his old perverted best friend behind the door dating his son.

"I'll get it~!" The young Canadian chimed. He brushed past America and quickly made his way towards the door, ignoring his older brothers request to talk to him.

Prussia cheered at Matthew when the door opened and instantly hugged him as though he hadn't seen him in year when the cute Canadian came into view. " oh hi Alfred..." was added at the end of his sweet nothings he said to Matthew, almost as though Alfred posed a threat to him...and at this point he did " first time inviting me to dinner while being your...you know...wonder how Francis will take this".

Matthew flinched when Prussia mentioned his father. "Y-yeah aboot that..." Matthew gulped "I.. still haven't told anyone aboot us yet..". Matthew eyed the floor. He was going to tell everyone about his and Prussia's relationship, but he got side tracked and pushed it aside. Matthew also felt a sort of bad about keeping his a secret from Alfred, but he knew Alfred would rat him out, never purposely though. Alfred just had a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

Alfred just shook his head disappointed " Dad is going to be sooo mad" Prussia laughed nervously till his face went ghost white and his awesome heart almost killed his awesome self when he saw the very familiar Francis, it was weird since he had every reason to be happy seeing Francis before now but it was almost terrifying to him now.

"Prussia! Mon ami! (My friend!)" The French nation exclaimed with a large grim on his face "It's been a long time non? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? (What are you doing here?)". "W-well you see.. Prussia is.. u-um, he's.. gosh. Uhh.." Matthew fumbled his words, regretting immediately the decision on confronting his father about this last minute. But there was no need for Matthew to say anything else, because down the hallway you could hear Peter yell at the top of his lungs "MATTIE'S DATING PRUSSIA!". The whole household seemed to have froze for a good five seconds. Francis' smile he once had turned into a deep frown. It was going to be a long night.

 **Well we made sure that ended at the right moment~ shit goes down in the next chapter which I am hoping wont be too much longer to write. I will also however be creating a Christmas themed series for Hetalia so some series may be alittle slow during the seasonal period but ill make sure those wont be forgotten. Thank you for reading this far and please remember I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so this is just a story written by a fan =w= . Please comment and review if you can but no worries aslong as our story gives you a laugh or smile I'm happy.**

 **The Kirklands.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again with another chapter~ sorry for the delay in stories but I do have many waiting to be uploaded so just hang in there, a truck load are arriving soon, but for now this will do Magic Tantrum will be updating soon and cover pictures done by a series of friends and myself so hope this brings the stories together. Anyway this chapter does touch on the topic of drugs and violence but again the series does contain this and here is a clear warning of these risks and mature content. Please enjoy and please if you have ideas, direction for the story or just want to say hello to me please just comment or critique. Enjoy~ 3**

The family had found themselves in quite the predicament. They were all sitting in the living room, but neither said a word. They all sat in uncomfortable silence. with tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Francis, Peter and Alfred sat at one side of the room and Gilbert and Matthew sat on the other. Francis was glaring daggers at Gilbert. It was nice to know that his son found love, but out of all the people he could've fallen in love with it had to be Gilbert! Francis wasn't in the best of moods. With Arthur going punk mode again and Matthew hiding his relationship with Gilbert, he had a good reason to be.

Alfred broke the ice by asking Francis what was for dinner but decided to stop the conversation when no reply was given, the American could already see Francis digging his finger nails into the couch

England began to walk down the staircase annoyed that his shouting from upstairs wasn't heard by the Frenchman and marches into the room only to be overwhelmed with the tension " what the hell is going on in here you fannies? "

For the first time, in what seemed like hours, Francis had stopped glaring at Gilbert to look at his husband. "Matthew has a boyfriend.." the Frenchman mumbled, girting his teeth.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched along with his emerald eye, the real strict Arthur was screaming to let loose on this situation but he was firmly trapped inside that rebellious body " ...you..." glares at Prussia, struggling to put which personality's words out his mouth he finally struggles to say " ...good job"

Matthew didn't know what to say. Arthur looked like he was going to blow up in the Prussian's face in any moment. Heck, he almost looked like his normal self, but wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

The youngest out of all the nations was bored. Peter just couldn't wrap his head around what was the big deal. The "nation" found the thought of Matthew having a boyfriend quite funny (like every other small child). He didn't understand why his papa and mama were so angry about this.

England took his place next to his lover and began to stare at the Frenchman " should I cook the dinner, I have an awesome recipe to try out" Alfred was already gagging at the thought but then paused briefly to consider this...if Arthur cooked his awful food then Gilbert might go away ..." I think that would be perfect dude! " he enthusiastically said winking at his papa.

"Oui, that sounds like a great idea." Francis added, having the same idea as Alfred. Matthew stared at them in total shock. He did know what the hell they were thinking! The last time Arthur cooked the house caught on fire twice, they swore that they could see the food moving by it self, and they were all sick for about a month. Matthew glanced over at his boyfriend. Gilbert knew just as well as anyone the dangers of the Brit's food.

" well good we all agree, ill prepare the pastry" The punk grinned rubbing his hands together deviously, walking to the kitchen he takes out the ingredients and begins to cook accompanied with loud swearing that would make Gordon Ramsey blush as he pounded all of the materials together in a baking tin or as the Brit liked to call it, Food Fusion.

Alfred could only hold his laughter back and smirk at Francis at how clever their plot was.

"Well I'm going to Wy's place tonight. I have a feeling the house is going to burn down" Peter stood up and walked up to his bedroom to go pack up a couple of things. Matthew was on the couch pondering on what he should do. He couldn't let Gilbert eat Arthur's atrocious food for his first meal with the family, he couldn't let Gilbert eat Arthur's food EVER! He had to find a way to get out of there...

Getting out... Going out.. Supper... Date? A DATE! That's just the excuse that Matthew needed to get out of there. Matthew stood up and took Gilbert's hand "Sorry everyone. I just remembered that I made dinner reservations for me and Gilbert! Right Gil?" Matthew shot the albino a pleading look, as if he was saying 'Go along with it'.

Arthur's eye twitched when hearing this from the kitchen a bass rumbling is felt when the British nation marched into the room holding a mallet he used on the meat and clubbed it in his head a few times in a threatening manner

" Are you thinking of going somewhere...soo soon..." a dark aura clouding over the Punk's face " You know I have a dungeon in the basement...I use it for people who don't behave, want to see how I decorated the walls...you'll be pleasantly shocked" Even though Arthur was shorter than Matthew he managed to gain height by hitting a nearby lamp with the mallet and taking the side table as his perch to stand on " I will make your life a living hell if you don't eat my cooking you little bitch"

Matthew cowered at the punk's sudden and terrifying mood swing. Even Francis was taken aback the scene before him. "Y-yes mother" Matthew mumbled gazing at the floor beneath him. Arthur was scary, but never this scary.

" that's what I like to hear" Arthur scowled and returned to the kitchen taking a nearby sword mounted on the wall from Francis' old revolution days as a memento into the kitchen to use as a cooking utensil. " NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! enjoy my cooking"

Alfred was holding his breath in at the scene and finally faints when his mother leaves the room.

Matthew glanced towards Gilbert "I'm sorry about this eh?" he whispered, with the look of defeat plastered on his face.

England yelled from the kitchen " DINNER TIME! SIT DOWN THE LOT OF YOU! NOW!"

Alfred felt himself stand up almost instantly even after fainting, its almost like his body was terrified of being caught by the Englishman and that it had no choice in its movement anymore, whispering to Francis he pleads for him to maybe calm the rageaholic in the kitchen alittle .

But as much as Francis wanted to calm his husband down, it just wasn't something he could do at the time without a one-hundred percent chance of injury or death. For the first time in human history, the Frenchman found himself wanting to take a chance with Arthur's food rather than attempting to calm the Brit down.

Stepping out proudly was the short nation carrying a silver platter and upon it a glistening ,golden turkey. once setting it down he unsheathed the sword he strapped to his side and slashed the poor bird in two and began slicing " who wants the first slice?" Arthur asked without a concern in the world " oh yeah and thanks for letting me borrow this Frenchie " throwing the unsheathed sword to Francis luckily handle facing the poor blond .

Prussia sat quietly mostly in shock of how Francis has been in a relationship like this the whole time, whispering to Canada " has your family always been like this?" sneaking a hand under the table to hold Matthew's .

"S-sort of. Though some.. things have changed." the Canadian whispered back, his hand brushing over Prussia's hand lightly.

Alfred glared at the couple feeling bile reach his throat he had to do something " hey mum, I heard Matthew and Gilbert laugh about how you look ridiculous in skinny jeans and your food looks like shit"

Arthur only glanced at the couple before finding himself standing on the table on Prussia and Matthew's plates I may add glaring at the two with his eyes shrouded in dark aura. One hand was by his side and the other holding a wish bone " ...get out of my house before I make a bad wish or shove this where the sun don't shine" directly aimed at Prussia of course, Arthur doesn't hurt his own babies and especially Matthew.

"Mother!" Matthew shouted (well more like spoke in normal sounding tone) standing up, facing his mother. This face was red from anger and embarrassment. "I'd expect a little more respect for me and Prussia. I don't understand what is your problem! The least you could do is support our relationship!" Matthew glanced over at his father and older brother "That goes for all of you."

England looked confused and then angry at Matthew " you bloody what? I don't like people gossiping about my food was all, what's the shit your going on about " clearly annoyed but calming down he kicks the table decoration off as he jumps down and puts an arm on either side of his hips in his tight skinny jeans " you need to talk to them about that?" glaring and seeking an apology he notices the German passed out on the dining room chair " and I am not cleaning that up"

Matthew look back and his boyfriend and gasped when he saw Gilbert unconscious. He kneeled down and was lightly tapping Prussia on the face an softly asking him I wake up.

Prussia mumbled in his unconscious state " see he is fine" Alfred said as though it defended him from all blame

Arthur glared at his American son and took a pistol out from his pocket and pointed it at Alfred "Alfred Jones! ...go to your room! your grounded right now lad! "

Alfred paused blinking at all the other family members before taking out his revolver and pointing it right back to his mother " im America...I think I know alittle more about guns than you do"

" Is that a challenge " The Brit smirked cocking the gun

"Non non non non non. Put those guns away." Francis said in a panicked tone "No weapons at the table"

" He started it dude! " The American defended himself instantly and cocked his own gun ...obviously in self defence

England only smirked and narrowed his eyes into glowing green slits and flows his magic through his arm into the gun with green flames " I said go to your room! now!"

Alfred lowered his gun in disbelief and interest " whoa dude what the hell is that?" before he had time to look at the spectacle Arthur shot a high speed, glowing green bullet inches away from Alfred's head enough to only give him a breeze " Room...now!"

Francis could not believe what he just saw. Arthur... Shooting a gun at his own son. No, he wouldn't believe it. Matthew was in disbelief as well. The whole room stayed silent. Until a small whimper snapped everyone out of their shock.

Peter has been standing by the doorway when he watched everything unfold. The young boy looked shocked and utterly terrified. "M-mom?" Was the only thing he had managed to mumble out. "Peter.. We thought you had gone to your friend's house" Francis spoke softly to make sure he wouldn't frighten the already terrified child.

Peter did not move, shock was the first thing that took over his body. Then it was fear. Peter did the first thing that came into mind, run. With one quick turn of a heel, Peter grabbed his backpack and sprinted towards the house entrance. Francis quickly sprung to his feet and went after Peter.

Alfred clutched his chest panting trying to keep himself and his heart functioning from that little scene, panting he sat down slowly meanwhile slowing his breaths

Looking at the doorway where his youngest son stood Arthur lowered his arm and put the gun on the table, he felt guilty but knew if he ran to help his little Peter that is would be misinterpreted as chasing scaring the poor boy even more. The Brit retreated to the kitchen to sulk thinking about his actions like a child on time out .

Peter quickly made his way outside. He quickly hopped onto his bicycle and started pedalling away from the house. He wished be had just left the house earlier, he wished that he never saw what he had just witnessed. Francis stormed outside, looking around frantically for his son, until he saw him pedalling away on his bike. "Peter!" The Frenchman called, but got no reaction from Peter. Francis attempted to go after his son, but his attempt was effortless when Peter quickly came out of view. Francis felt his heart break a little when he didn't see Peter anymore. Francis sighed to himself and sombrely walked back over to his home.

When the door closed Arthur ran to respond to who closed it hoping to see his lover and son but found the result was much more disappointing " I'm sorry Francis...I didn't...I mean... I couldn't... No excuses"

"It's fine Arthur.." The Frenchman responded. In all reality it wasn't fine. This whole thing blew out of proportion and now Peter's gone. Francis was furious. It was a miracle that he had somehow managed to keep his cool in front of the punk.

Arthur bit his lip and cried into Francis " I didn't mean it! Please I'm sorry, I'll go out and look for him with you right now " He pleaded, being rebellious or not his son was missing.

Alfred nodded and stood up offering to join the search too

Francis gave a light hearted smile. Matthew offered to help find Peter as well, but Francis told Matthew to stay behind just invade Peter came back.

" We should check Wy's place he might go there to get comfort and it's the only other place he really knows well" Arthur suggested then throwing on his leather jacket but then suddenly a syringe falls pocket and a bag of some herb while he was throwing it on "... "

Alfred's eyes widened knowing exactly what fell out

"Hm? C'est quoi ca? (What is that?)" Francis asked nearly picking up the bag before identifying what it is. He glared at Arthur before turning around to head back outside "We can deal with this problem later" he said coldly.

The Englishman looks down at the ground sensing the tone that was given and had this tiny feeling in his heart that he was slowly losing Francis' heart today along with love from his family "... Okay " rubbing his arm nervously he walks out next to Francis and offers him his hand to hold " should we search together?"

Francis hesitated for a moment before taking Arthur's hand. "Are we ready to go?" he gave Arthur a half-hearted smile.

Arthur looked down at their hands and only nodded noticing his lover's hesitation he looked calm and quiet on the outside but inside he was broken down and in tears, he had alot to be forgiven for " I'm... I'm ready..." Arthur frowned giving Francis a light kiss on the cheek and then looking the opposite direction feeling his heartstrings being pulled

Francis chuckled lightly before turning towards Alfred "Me and your mother are going Wy's house first. You can start look looking around town. I'll send you a text if he's at her **house** or not."

Alfred gave.a thumbs up and ran off towards the city like a huge hero

" ...Francis...I'm sorry you had to see that" Arthur commented finally alone with his love " I didn't know it was in my jacket..."

Francis frowned deeply "Arthur it's fine. Just please don't do do anymore drugs.. Let's go find Peter, okay?"

Arthur nodded knowing that was far more important at the moment, his son meant everything to him and so did his family " We will find Peter or I'll die trying "

 **Well that was a long chapter XD tried to fit alot into one section, hope you enjoyed the story and more chapters will be coming soon. The truth on what child is an inherited punk will reveal itself hopefully in the next chapter. Again I must remind as I do in every story that I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters involved and this is a completely fan based story. This story was only possible from the amazing help from my good friend Vanti so please she is due credit as she played Francis, peter and Matthew, she is amazing and helps me write and come up with these ideas in vast amounts allowing you to all have longer chapters ^w^ so thank you again friend 3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can believe how popular this Fan fiction has gotten thank you soo much for all the views and favourites, I'm glad people are enjoying my stories and again thank you Vanti, half of the credit goes to your amazing writing and being an amazing friend. Hope you enjoy this chapter and lots more will be following soon.**

"Peter!" France yelled through the streets, trying desperately to find his missing son. The young micronation Sealand had ran off after an incident that night. They agreed that Alfred was going to go look for Peter at Wy's place while Francis and Arthur looked through the streets. The two oldest nations had no luck finding their son, which made Francis very stressed and worried.

" Francis I'm sorry about this, you know I didn't do it on purpose right" Arthur took a sigh of relief and took out a cigarette and lit it " I'm stressed about Peter too, the dark streets aren't a place for a child to go out and have a huff or game of hide and seek" letting out a puff of smoke he looks to his partner and grins " we will find peter I promise even if I have to call the police"

Francis looked back at his partner an scowled. He took the newly lit cigarette from the Brit's fingers and threw it to the hard concrete ground.

"This isn't the time to be smoking! And if we can't find Peter soon calling the police is our only option!" He stomped on the cigarette and glared at Arthur "Let's go.." With that said the Frenchman spun on his heel and continued searching for his son.

" jeez calm down I was just having a stress smoke, I've seen you do it before" Arthur glared looking back at his crushed cigarette like it was his freedom, continuing to follow Francis he hears laughing and smirking coming from down an alley way with some characters with hoods covering their faces.

Glancing at them he let them be even though he was biting his lip fighting his natural urge to go tackling them and showing them who's boss " where should we search next?" The Brit questioned trying to put them out of his mind.

"Je ne sais pas... (I do not know)" Francis responded "You know this place better then I do..." A chuckle was heard from the alleyway drawing both Francis and Arthur's attention. A shady looking man, probably in his early twenties, started walking towards the Frenchman and Brit.

"Are y'a tryin' to find your son?" The young man asked the two countries with a smirk spread across his face.

" Yes" Arthur said bluntly on guard

The man placed a hand on his hip and looked up to the sky as though he was thinking "Can y'a give me a quick description. I might've seen him"

"Ten years old, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes." Francis told the man without hesitation, showing signs of being desperate. The man brought a hand up to his chin and thought some more before raising a a finger up in the air and looking at the two nations with a confident smile "Yeh! I've seen him. The kiddo passed by here not to long ago!"

"Vraiment?! Do you know which way he went?!" The Frenchman's eyes lit up at this information. The man nodded "Down the road, to the right and up the magical rainbow. He might've gotten lost in fag land" the man pointed his raised finger at the two nations and smirked "Just like the two of you" A crackling laughter was heard from the other shady men in the alleyway. The look of devastation settled on Francis face. All hope he once had was gone down the drain. Francis quickly turned around and started walking the other direction from the dark alleyway.

"Oh yeah! Go back to your country you frog! And get a haircut while your at it would y'a!" The man shouted, making his friends boom with laughter once more.

Something cracked in the Englishman's brain as his left eye twitched uncontrollably " n..no one makes fun of my lover...unless it's me!" sprinting at the hooded leader he rugby tackled him without a second through into the dark alleyway being lost from all vision.

Suddenly a gun shot was heard but no one left the shadow of the alley way, all friends watching in fear they stood silent as Arthur appeared out of the darkness, hand covered in blood and dropping the evidence of the gun used. " No one makes fun of my France"

Taking the metal chain that once dressed his neck he grabs another of the culprits and traps them slowly strangling them with his neck chain until their struggles became slow and weak, the others ran but Arthur made his point clear...Maybe alittle too clear as he heard police sirens sound.

The sound of rushed footsteps were heard approaching the alleyway at a fast paste. Which the quick turn of the heel the man standing before the bloody mess was the Frenchman Arthur loved. Francis stood paralyzed in total shock.

"Qu'est-ce tu as fait? (What did you do?)" The French nation asked in a almost calm tone, yet dripped fear and anger.

Green eyes darting to Francis the Brit ran over to Francis strangely calm, taking a deep he grabbed the Frenchman's blouse and roughly pulled him closer for a deep kiss " Sorry but I have to go on the run, Ill find Peter I promise, If the police question you tell them you saw me and Please run back home"

The police sirens begin to sound louder and a lot closer to couple's location causing Arthur to make his abrupt goodbye " No one insults my Francis" Arthur smiled and put some blood on Francis's shirt " pretend to look shell shocked mon Cherie~" and with that he sprinted down the road just as the police arrived getting on foot and chasing him.

Francis saw his lover run off with the police right at his tail.

"I don't need to pretend" he mumble to himself before being questioned by the police.

meanwhile

No one expects Matthew to be the type to have a makeout session on the couch. Then again no one expected him to have a boyfriend either. Prussia had woken up a long time ago and no one was home... So the couple took advantage of the situation. Matthew would feel guilty that he was making out on his parent's couch while his little brother was missing if the Prussian wasn't currently trying to get into the Canadian's pants. Matthew didn't mind much though, as a matter of fact he was digging it.

Prussia smirked nipping at the Canadian's neck " you seem to be naughtier than you lead on maple do your parents really hold you back this much" finding he had no time to talk in a rare event like this , taking his shirt off swiftly since he was a professional at this by now with the snooping Britishman and Frenchman trying to constantly catch him out, leaning over Matthew he whispered sweet German words and ran his tounge down the usually bashful man's neck " you could do with some maple syrup want to take this upstairs?"

Matthew bit his lip trying to hold back a smirk "Hmm~ Oui. Only if you'll carry me~" the Canadian whispered in the Prussia's ear, running a hand down the Prussian's toned chest.

" oh ho ho! you know just how to get this man going!" Picking up his small blond lover easily with some help to the adrenaline he was experiencing he ran up the stairs with ease and kicked the door open on Arthur and Francis' bedroom " hey wouldn't it be naughty if we did it in your parents bedroom~ like maybe on their bed?" The Prussian hinted rubbing his thighs together eager to get an accepting yes " come on we don't get this opportunity much"

The Canadian looked unsure for a moment. His parents would be so pissed at him if they found out, and it was just plain rude. Then again, his parents never paid as much attention to him so chances are that they wouldn't find out, plus a little bit of rebelling can't hurt no one. He wrapped a leg around the Prussian's waist, bringing the anxious albino closer, and smirked.

"Fuck it. Why the hell not~"

The warmth of his face increased at an unhealthy rate as the albino blushed to a bright red and could no longer for a sentence as he mumbles individual characters and shivers with a massive grin on his face "w.w.w..w.w..w...okay" he mustered and threw the covers over himself and Matthew.

meanwhile

America parked into old looking driveway. He didn't understand why exactly Australia thought it was a good idea to live in the outskirts of Sydney instead of living in the city, but there was a lot of mysteries that Australia left unresolved. He got out of the car and knocked on the Australian's door.

Answering the door was an unprepared Australian with a tower wrapped tightly around his waist while another was in his hands drying his hair while he glared down at the visitor " who the hell knocks on my door at this kind of hour, I swear if its another salesman " before he could finish his sentence and look clearly to the American he heard a rather distinct sound of a stomach making the most awful hungry cry " Alfred? is that you?"

"Yeah dude!" The American exclaimed "Its been a while since I last saw you! The last meeting was a couple of months ago! Man I can't wait for the next one. Just don't bring that Vegemite crap okay?" Alfred rambled on talking about irrelevant things to his actual mission, so much so that he was actually forgetting what he was doing there in the first place.

" Hold up Alfred, why are you here? its kinda late here if you hadn't noticed?" Australia gestured to the entire outside around him alittle annoyed " not to mention I was enjoying my shower and if you were visiting your meant to call me remember and atleast have one person watching you at all times or you might go touching, licking or eating something you really shouldn't" the man explained shaking his head and remembering past times of when the young blond was a toddler " where is Arthur?"

"Ehhhhh.." Alfred stood in total silence for a while looking like he was in deep thought. This was a truly rare sight, the American was actually trying to use the brain God gave him "I dunno man. He's probably in the streets trying to look for Pete-" The had a moment of pure realization and quickly remembered why he was here. He quickly grabbed the Australian by the shoulders and shook him a little bit "DUDE! IS WY HERE?! I NEED TO SEE HER! Also, did you happen to see a little blonde British boy sneak into your house?"

The Australian panicked and shouted in the same tone the American was using " STOP SHOUTING AT ME JEEZ!?" rushing to grab the towel around his waist before it was shaken free " and be quiet Wy is sleeping" in a more hushed tone now with a slight hiss of annoyance " so keep it down, and no I haven't seen a little British boy..." staring at the American trying to piece together the situation he could only glare "...were you meant to be babysitting Alfred..."

The American scoffed as though offended "No! I wasn't babysitting! You know Iggy doesn't let me babysit anymore.." He glanced at the ground beneath him not wanting to bring up the last time he babysat "England is kinda going through a phase, shit went down so Sealand ran away. We thought that he might be at your place to receive comfort from Wy"

" well...that is news to me, Wy has been asleep all day? She actually has a cold so I can't imagine Peter being here? Not to mention I haven't seen him" Finally realizing something Australia grows an angry vein in his forehead " I swear if that little British Peter marches in here and sneaks up on Wy while she sleeps like a little slime ball I'll personally send him back to England in pieces! " He overreacted as he marched up the stairs to peek in Wy's room.

Looking inside all he found was a sleeping girl in her bed coughing occasionally with a wet towel on her forehead, closing the door Australia shakes his head and cringes " sorry Alfred but looks like Sealand isn't here I don't know what to say... Good luck and don't ask Wy yet, she is still sick and this might stress her out"

Although disappointed that his little brother wasn't there Alfred gave the Australian a small smile "Alright dude. Give me a call if you see him kay? Thanks dude." He patted Australia's shoulder then made his way back into his car. "Come on bro... Where are you...?" He sighed as he turned on the car ignition.

Meanwhile

Panting and struggling for air the Brit was looking for places to hide as these skinny jeans were designed to make every step agony for the thighs " I... Wish...I didn't wear...these trousers..." gasping to himself hunched over, looking up hesitating to run again he spots a children's play ground he used to take Peter when he was younger several times...this meant he knew the place like the back of his hand always trying to capture the young Brit so they could get home in time for supper.

Looking back Arthur took his chance and jumped into the hidden coven within the jungle gym and tried to keep as compact as possible, hearing the police sprint past he finally let out a sigh of relief only to look to his left seeing a shocked Sealand, looking down seeing himself still covered in blood " I can explain...I stole a raspberry pie" Arthur nervously chuckles knowing the sharp child was never going to fall for that.

Peter didn't even glance in the Brit's direction, he just buried his face into his knees trying to control the sobs and hiccups escaping his mouth. "G-go away! I don't want to see y-you!" The micronation said in attempts to get his parent to go away.

Arthur welled up with tears even with his current rebellious phase and hugged the tiny Brit in his arms tightly " Peter your alright! Omg my baby! You had us all worried I'm soo sorry!" smothering the boy in unexpected hugs and kisses Arthur slows down and looks to Sealand "... Do you hate me?"

"... N-no I don't dummy head..." The micronation sniffed an rubbed his teary eyes.

Arthur could only smile at how cute his son was " it's sweet you took the park we visited together all those years ago as a hiding place Peter, I love you too" looking out of the den he notices the area is safe to leave " Peter if you come home with me I'll give you a piggy back ride, and I'm sure a certain Frenchman will make a nice dessert or supper for you to have before bed, what do you say?" offering Peter his hand once he dried it on his leather jacket.

Sealand seemed hesitant. He never knew when his mother figure could go back into punk mode, he could snap back at any moment. Yet Peter still took his hand.

He wanted to spend as much time with "normal" England as possible, even if that normal England was a big stubborn meany.

"thanks Peter I'll try and change back when we return home, you need a mother not a rebellious older brother, I'll sort myself straight and everything will go back to normal I promise" helping Peter out of the jungle gym he lifts Sealand up and sits him down on his shoulders " now lets go home it's your bedtime" Arthur laughed walking home.

 **Thank you for reading and please favourite or message with ideas and please no hate messages this is written only for fans to enjoy and read so no evil intended =w=. Again I must repeat I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters and this is strictly a fan based piece of work Thank you.**

 **Kirklands.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes all my readers~! finally another chapter XD I'm so glad this series has become quite popular so Ill try to make chapters to fit the demand but thank you all my readers, you inspire me to write faster and with more creative plots. I have some fan fiction chapters and stories stashed away that will be submitted very soon including a late Christmas fan fiction ( sorry for that) and also a late Valentines fan fiction ( XD again sorry for that). Again this chapter was made from the help of my Best friend Vanti~ thank you**

 **For those who dont know " Canuck" means canadian as vanti tells me, just gonna trust me on that one XD.**

 **ALSO!**  
 **Ollie = Ireland ( in my fan fictions atleast)**  
 **Alistair = Scotland**  
 **Kenneth = Wales ( in my fan fictions atleast)**

 **Anyway enjoy and thank you~**

Finally Arthur the rebellious made it home with his small son Peter asleep on his shoulders which was thankful considering once he opened the house front door his sights met a shocked and for once angry husband yelling. Before he can react he quickly presses his hands over sealand's ears saving him from a fully blown argument.

"POURQUOI PENSAIS TU QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE BONNE IDÉE?!" Francis yelled at the top of his lungs. His face was beat red furious and his hands balled into fists. It was extremely rare for Francis to be this angry, the Englishman had only seen him like this a couple of times in his whole life. An annoyed reply came from the usually quiet Canadian.

"Pourquoi fait tu un huge deal about this" switching between French and English, Canada spoke with an attitude that couldn't be imagined unless you heard it yourself.

Arthur's eyes widened from the noise, Matthew being linked to this and he just plainly didn't understand French when it was yelled with their native accents. " Let's get you to bed Peter" the Brit said knowing full fell the little boy was still asleep God knows how, he walked to the livingroom and placed his son under a blanket and placed earphones in the tiny ears.

" now what's going on here?! " Arthur yelled now furious at the noise and chaos.

Arthur's yells where swallowed up by the arguing coming from the two francophones. The source of yelling was coming from the Brit's bedroom, much to Arthur's annoyance

" is Matthew in my room!?" marching up the stairs two steps at a time ready for a yell that could easily take over Francis... But he was left breathless and shocked upon seeing the Prussian swinging from the ceiling tied up like a hog and to his relief atleast still wearing his trousers, a storm was brewing as Arthur yelled " MATTHEW YOUVE BEEN PLAYING AROUND IN OUR ROOM AND USING OUR SE...sex toys..." He trailed off and whispered at the end not sure if Peter could hear fully or not.

Matthew crossed his arms, he didn't dare look in Arthur's direction. Usually, even if in the slightest bit of trouble, the Canadian would look down in shame almost like a small child being scolded. Now his expression screamed 'I'm a teen you cannot tell me what to do'.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon" he mumbled, still gazing in the other direction.

Biting his lip seeing with rage Matthew's mother looked ready to flip out the out swear book and curse to his heart's content till he hears the whimpering of the tied up Prussian biting on a line of rope "... I'll yell at you after I bring him down".

Walking over to the bondage contraption he releases the German easily like the Englishman had used this before...well he clearly had " there now get going".

" Nein I actually meant tighter" Prussia laughed nervously and then cowered away after he received a glare strong enough to turn him to stone.

When taking the rope down his head glances to the en suite and almost in a cartoon manner a vein bulged in his forehead seeing the state of the bathroom " OMG ITS EVERYWHERE!?"

"Surprise..." the Canadian mumbled under his breath receiving glares from his father.

"Matthieu.. You're grounded." Matthew couldn't believe the words he just heard coming from his father. His expression twisted into a scowl.

"I'm grown up! You can't ground me!" he lashed back, feeling the humiliation for being scolded infront of his lover starting to slowly creep in.

"Well you surely aren't acting like one! Look at the mess you made!"

" ITS EVERYWHERE!? " Arthur repeated still just as annoyed and walks out covered in gel " did you use all the bottles of lubricant! Omg!" walking back to Francis side leaning on the balcony bannister and slips from the lubricant falling over and containing the falls as he tries to get back up " YOU ARE SOO IN TROUBLE! YOUR LUCKY IM NOT KILLING YOU!?" over exaggerated of course.

Prussia looked between the family members and tried to cover his naked torso as best he could with an expression of shame " ... Can I go home now?"

"o-oui..." Matthew murmured wearing the same expression of shame "Aurevoir Gilbert..."

"Oui. Aurevoir Gilbert" the Frenchman added glaring at his friend.

Quickly retreating Gilbert left faster than he ever had leaving his shoes and shirt behind in the lair of the pissed off parents.

Still trying to get up with dignity but being moved around like he was on ice Arthur continued to yell as he struggled to position himself in a stern pose. As he was moving around and leaning on the bannister he managed to slide over the protective gate and fall back down on the wooden surface below, clearly winded he pointed up to the balcony and gasped " g...get in... Your room..."

Matthew opened his month getting ready to protest and defend himself, yet found himself at a loss of words. He grunted and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind him.

Groaning and yet to move Arthur raised his voice alittle " Francis...I need you to calm down and get down here slowly..I've hurt myself...and Im covered in 5 tubs of lubricant" glaring and annoyed at his situation " I need you to ...first clean me up then phone an ambulance...cause I've injured my back". Showing clear priority to the cleaning up part first.

"QUOI?!" Francis's expression quickly changed from angry to panicked after hearing that his lover had hurt himself. Forgetting all about the lubricant that covered the bathroom floor, the Frenchman ran over to help the pissed off Brit. Unsurprisingly, Francis was met with a cold, slippery floor beneath his feet. The Frenchman slipped and face planted onto the marble floor.

"... Great now we are both hurt...happy" Arthur mumbled like he purposely tried to prevent this " are you okay Francis? I can't seem to move or sit up cause I would help you if I could".

"Oui oui. I'm fine.." The Frenchman trailed off. His poor attempts to get up were complete failures. He eventually gave up and lay on the cold, lubricant covered floor.

"... This is not how I imagined I would die...it's...pretty out there though...it would catch an eye or two in the graveyard, Alfred and Peter will find us in the morning too... " Arthur tutted disappointed in himself " Francis do you have a phone to call an ambulance?".

Francis glazed over at Arthur with a slight frown "Aren't you a wanted man?" He pointed out, referring to incident from earlier that day.

" come on they barely saw my face not to mention they are all outside looking for the culprit believing fully he is outside, I came home fast enough not to be a possible suspect...just phone the ambulance before I start to feel my legs going numb" the Englishman explained alittle skeptical of how the paramedics will fine them along with their young son sleeping nearby.

"D'accord..." Francis grumbled pulling out his phone from his back pocket and calling an ambulance.

Several hours later after they explained in detail that this accident wasn't the aging couple getting too extreme and exotic for their age and just an unfortunate turn of events Francis was given his nose correctly placed with a splint and bandage while Arthur on the other hand was taken on a stretcher into the ambulance, Alfred and Peter would wake up to a unique morning the next day.

Arthur lay in the ambulance stretcher sighing, face clamped within stiff medical pillows to prevent his spine from moving along with his body strapped down "... Don't even laugh at me" he spat not being able to look at the Frenchman anyway.

"I won't" Francis reassured with his arms crossed, standing just outside the ambulance

A paramedic approached Francis with a friendly and caring expression " we will take care of him from here, we do allow partner's to travel in the back of the ambulance with them but figuring you have adopted kids you might want to stay behind and watch them, we will understand if you do" he stated just assuming the children were adopted being a gay couple.

Francis bit his lip. He wanted to go into the ambulance and stay with Arthur, but he couldn't trust Matthew to be alone with Peter (that's a first).

"Arthur. I have to stay here and keep an eye on the kids... I'll get a babysitter as soon as possible okay?" He asked, waiting for the 'okay' from his partner.

Arthur would have nodded if he could " Okay, I'm fine with that, see you as soon as possible"

After visiting Arthur at the hospital, Francis finally got some time to sleep, First Arthur going through his punk phase, then Prussia coming over unexpectedly and being told that the Prussian was dating his son, after that was the worst dinner ever (the food was okay though), Peter ran away, they got into a fight with a gang and finally Matthew and his boyfriend messed up their whole bedroom. Francis just wanted to go the bed. Though he had no idea what Matthew and Prussia could've done in there, so he settled for sleeping on the couch. Though uncomfortable, the Frenchman had no trouble falling asleep.

The next morning was quiet, at least when the Frenchman woke up. He sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes. He only got a couple hours of sleep, but that's all he needed to feel refreshed. He stretched out his arms and got up from the couch. It was then when he noticed a black /blue powdered substance on the edge on his hands. He walked over to the kitchen with a questioning look on his face until he saw Matthew and Peter, minding their own business and going through their morning routine. Matthew was cooking pancakes, Peter was sitting at the table, everything seemed normal. Until Francis glanced at Peter and saw the young boy trying to suppress a smile and stifle a giggle. Francis raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it. He sat down at the table and started reading a news article.

"Comment vas-tu Matthieu?" The Frenchman asked, hoping that he wouldn't get some sort of back lash from the question.

"I'm doing just fine." The Canadian responded in his usual tone. Francis took a breath of relief and continued reading the article. Maybe things were back to normal after all.

Alfred soon woke up hibernation cave and yawned, walking down the stairs and whistling while doing so the American had no idea what had happened lastnight for the later part of the night...this meant he would be oblivious and shocked at what he saw next. " WOW POPS!? What happened to your face!?" The loudmouth yelled without a second though, afterall he was the usual suspect for these kinds of pranks.

"Ma face?" Francis pointed to himself, oblivious of what was going on. Peter spit out the orange juice he was drinking and started laughing like a mad man. Matthew was at the stove trying his very best to keep his cool composure. "What's wrong which my face?!" The Frenchman shouted, earning more laughter from Peter and causing Matthew to loose his cool and start laughing. Francis quickly got up from his seat and stormed over to the bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw the excessive amount of dark eye shadow and glitter around his eyes. Not to mention the bright pink blush and the hot red lipstick that had also been a part of his makeover.

Alfred only scratched the back of his head with a seriously confused look since he wasn't in on the joke " well...French fashion and makeup has really taken off...Maybe my people will have to follow it, I mean long hair and all we are half way there" trying to find this reasonable and cool but just can't seem to manage that.

France grid his teeth together and walked back into the kitchen. Matthew and Peter were trying to keep themselves from laughing more when looking a their unimpressed father.

"Which one of you did this?" Francis asked the boys. The two giggling nations pointed at their bother, attempting to pin the blame on the poor American.

" wha? If I did this I would have done alittle better atleast!? Put him in a dress or something!?" Alfred yells alittle shocked himself that he didn't do this " not to mention I went back home and slept after I heard mom found Peter over there. I only woke up now and you know I don't wake up early, I couldn't have committed the crime!" again trying to deny it but worried about who had done it knowing Matthew was the only one that could have possibly done it.

"Don't worry Alfred" Francis reassured his son "Je ne suis pas stupides" glaring at his two other sons. "Peter... If you don't tell me who did this I'm going to cancel your fishing trip with uncle Alistair" The young boy's smile was wiped off his face hearing the threat made by his papa.

"B-but that's unfair!" Peter protested.

"Well if you don't tell me I will cancel it."

Peter made a small pout and crossed his arms "It was Matthew." The Canadian rolled his eyes and made a small irritated grunt.

Unable to hold his laughter the American flailed his arms around hysterically unable to process that his brother can misbehave " your joking right!? Dude mattie would never do that he loves pops the most! He sucks up to him like no one's business man!" his grin became a smile and then to a straight line of disbelief "... Really?".

"Y-yeah I guess" The mirconation rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked back at Matthew.

"Oh come on guys! It's funny." Matthew commented, flipping a pancake.

Francis gave Matthew a disapproving look. "You're grounded" The Frenchman told his son, only earning another eye roll from the Canadian. "I already am dumbass" Peter gasped at the profanity that came out of his brother's mouth. Francis just stared at him in total disbelief.

" where is mom when I remind myself actually" Alfred asked half expecting some shocking news like Matthew killed him or poisoned him... Which wasn't far from the truth.

Everyone stared at Matthew for a minute. Matthew awkwardly put his pancakes into his plate and walked away with a plate of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. Silence fell in the manor. The silence was broken by Francis's sobbing. The Frenchman slumped down on a chair covered his face with his hands. Peter stood by his papa and gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry papa" Peter apologized and wrapped his small arms around his father "I promise I won't laugh at a prank like that again"

" wow...wait seriously what happened!? I'm worried now!?" Alfred panicked thinking that Arthur was actually dead or something from the eery atmosphere.

Peter took a moment to realize that he hadn't seen Arthur all morning "wait... Where's mom?" He asked suddenly concerned for his mother. Francis tried explaining but it only came out as blubbering sobs.

Opening the door soon after the Frenchman sobbed his explanation Arthur walked through using a pair of crutches and wearing a pair of skinny jeans and union jack short topped with a leather jacket " guess I need to put the Canadian back in his place" the English accent hissed and limped into the kitchen to find the rest of his family " morning "

" ARTHUR!? okay now you need to say what happened!?" shooting his blue eyes at the man weeping hilariously in a strong French accent.

Peter let go on the Frenchman and ran over to Arthur. "I want to know what the heck is going on! Papa is crying like he has lost control over his life" Francis's sobbing turned louder which concerned the micronation even more.

" That's cause he essentially has, Matthew has become rebellious and angry...like me" glaring at the last part, Arthur didn't like admitting it but it was plain for all to see.

Using his crutches to move to the kitchen with the scared and paranoid American following behind in case he falls the Brit approaches Francis and sighs sitting down with a hard thud. " dont worry Francis I have a plan to help, my brother's used it on me when I became rebellious and I'm sure it will fix Matthew's behaviour so please just stop crying before you give me a headache" said with a slight harsh tone, afterall he wasn't past his own rebellious phase at the moment.

Francis uncovered his face, revealing long trails of running make-up down his cheeks. It would've been pure comedy for Alfred and Peter if Francis wasn't currently loosing his marbles. Francis sniffled and nodded as he attempted to wipe away the leaking makeup. "I look ridiculous don't I?" Francis chuckled thought it sounded pained.

" of course not" rubbing a small thumb at the wet and glitter covered cheek " you look like a worried and concerned parent, so just calm down and I'll sort this out, afterall this is my experience coming into play here" trying to reassure the frantic partner and remain his calm composed self.

Francis nodded and stuttered a "Merci" to his partner. He got up and walked into the bathroom to try to take off the multiple layers of makeup that were put on.

Smirking to Peter knowing the little lad was soon going fishing with his uncle Alistair Arthur commented " how would you like me to phone uncle Alistair over today for lunch" knowing full well the micronation was in love with his uncles " maybe I can call all the uncles over for dinner, would you like that?" giving Peter the offer knowing his answer already.

Peter's eyes lit up like the sky on the forth of July. He fist pumped the air and grinned widely "YEAH! I'll get the phone right away!" The young micronation said running off to find the nearest phone.

" awww they are adorable when they are this age and eager, I hope Peter never becomes rebellious" chuckling as the wounded blond waiting for the phone to be retrieved " Francis I would suggest using hot water...it's what I used to use for my punk makeup" clearly embarrassed at the last comment.

"I am! It's not coming off!" The Frenchman whined from the bathroom. Peter came running back into the kitchen and handed the telephone of Arthur.

"Here you go! I can't wait to see uncle Alistair! And uncle Ollie! And-"

" Okay little buddy~ but please be quiet, Matthew isn't allowed to know until dinner okay" placing a finger to his lips and his green eyes full of revenge " now go and help your papa while I make the phonecall"

Peter nodded frantically and quickly ran into the bathroom to help his papa take off the disgusting amount of makeup on his face. Suggestions along the lines of "try using soap!" and "make the water hotter" were surely disasters waiting to happen.

Laughing hearing the comments from the youngest child in the bathroom Arthur dials the number for his Scottish brother knowing full well the other brothers would be there anyway " Hello, Alistair... Yeah yeah I know the time...just wake up okay...Yeah, can you come over here for dinner please...what do you mean am I cooking?... Fine Francis will cook...Yes...well bring Ollie and Kenneth then?... Yes Francis is cooking...Matthew is having behaviour problems, yes the rebellious phase...just GET OVER HERE! " hanging up and sighs feeling out of breath from that conversation.

"Arthurrrr... Do you have any makeup remover?" The Frenchman asked from the bathroom. "You don't need any! I've almost got it all off!" Peter insisted.

" Francis you realise we don't have a single girl in our family right?" Arthur sighed pressing a hand to his temple in frustration " just... If you need some I'll send Alfred to buy it"

Alfred grunted from the living room.

"Yes please... " Francis mumbled feeling a little embarrassed for having to ask someone to go to the store and buy makeup remover.

" fine...but dinner better be good for this pops" Alfred mumbled throwing his jacket on and shooting glares in Francis' direction " ill be back in a minute"

" thanks Alfred, I'm sure it will be worth it" Arthur nodded knowing he wasn't cooking anyway

Peter made a small pout and folded his arms "I almost got it off" he mumbled. Francis smiled sheepishly and patted Peter gently on the head.

"you did your best" Francis reassured the young nation in training.

" dont be sad Peter remember your only a few hours away from laughing with your uncles at the dining table so you'll have something to look forward too" Arthur reminded Sealand and slowly got up with the aid of his crutches " also the doctor told me my back is just pulled and that I'm to use heat pads and cushions so my brother's will be dealing with Matthew directly...he has done enough damage" hissed at the end.

"Why did you say old man?" The Canadian asked with a mouth full of pancake. He was sitting on the living room couch holding his half empty plate of pancakes, at least he still had the decency to avoid making a mess.

"I thought I heard my name" he added taking another bite out of the pancake.

" Yes I said your name" Arthur groaned rolling his eyes " we are going to have a nice family dinner tonight at the dining table and I'm hoping you'll be on your best behaviour" now said in a sarcastic and happy tone with his eyes narrowing to poisonous coloured slits.

Matthew glared back at Arthur for a moment before shrugging and taking another bite of pancake. "Sorry, busy with a meeting. Can't go" Matthew said with a twinge of attitude coating it.

Arthur only glared " you are joining us for dinner or I'll take away our Internet...and your phone " threatening with full intent of following through " cause your uncles are joining us for dinner and you WILL behave for me"

"If you take away the Internet then everyone will be upset" The Canadian taped his finger against the coffee table and continued "plus taking away my phone just gives me another reason to go out because I'll be bored"

"... I won't by maple syrup for you anymore and I'll tell the local shops not to sell you and trust me they won't, I'm pretty threatening" Arthur added with a smirk knowing he will get a better reaction this time.

"WHAT?!" The Canadian stood up and accidentally dropped his plate of pancakes, which rattled him up even more "Aw come on! You're kidding! Look what you made me do!"

Arthur only smirked and stood his ground and then pouted sarcastically " awww~ did baby drop his pancakes, I sure rustled your jimmies, no matter you can have more at dinner when you show up no" patting Matthew's cheek with a smile.

Matthew slapped Arthur's hand away with a deep frown. "Fine, I'll stay for your shity dinner. Happy?"

" very much so" was the only reply the now victorious mother could give " ill see you at dinner then" now relaxing on the couch again and opens a book.

Barging back into the room was a drenched Alfred who just walked back in torrential rain from buying the make up remover " you better be thankful for this dude, it's freezing outside and I think I caught something" marching past his mom and brothers into the bathroom.

"Merci Alfred. I'll make it up to you" Francis smiled at Alfred, hoping Alfred wouldn't hold this against him for too long.

" yeah yeah man..." The American brushed off and walked away rolling his eyes " I'm away to play video games, tell me when dinner is ready"

" where is the little trouble maker!?" slowly being heard coming closer and closer until the door was finally kicked down by an angry Scot wearing a kilt and all with his other two brothers following behind trying to hold him back " where is Matthew!? I'll beat the shit outta him!" shouted by the aggressive red head.

Matthew flinched and looked at Alistair. A nervous smile crept up on Matthew's face "That's why you c-called your brother eh? T-to get me back for trashing your room." Matthew slowly started backing away and was ready to make a run for it.

Glowing green eyed appeared in the dark shadowed face of the scotman as he ran after Matthew once he was in his sights using blade hands to emphasis his eagerness to get his hands on the trouble maker.

" jesus! Alistair I told you to talk to him! Not beat him...though it is funny to see our little rebellious guy terrified and getting he deserves...might leave you for a few seconds and watch then" smiles Arthur instantly changed his mind, afterall he was in crutches because of his son.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME?!" Matthew yelled. The Canuck sprinted away as quickly as possible but was outmatched by Alistair's speed.

"What is going on out there!?" Francis asked from inside of the bathroom. Peter had been helping him take off the makeup (since Peter wanted to help so badly) but they were disturbed by the yelling from outside the bathroom.

" my brother arrived with his buckets of anger " Arthur smirked not looking away from the scene " I'm thinking this will actually work, Matthew is terrified of him...though I would be too" having shivers down his spine

Alistair caught the Canadian ages ago and accomplished a hog tie on the poor boy leaving him immobilised on the upstairs Hall floor " we are going in yer room for a little talk, alright" smirking with sharp fangs peeking into view " yer going tae learn some manners the way da taught ma brothers ".

Matthew tried to squirm away. A foot was put down on Matthew's back to stop him from trying to get away.

"Don't you worry Mattie!" A more friendly spoke up. The voice belonged to Kenneth, also known as the representative of Wales and the oldest of the Kirkland brothers. He smiled lightly at Matthew which wasn't returned by the Canadian "We're only trying to help out. Now let's get this show on the road shall we?" Matthew didn't respond. But he knew damn well that he wasn't going anywhere until he got his act strait.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a long chapter this time with alot of stuff going on. NEXT time we will get to see the Uncles discipline Matthew, might be alittle unorthodox XD as they use methods they saw as young nations. Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter which will be written soon and as I must remind all readers I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters and I'm not even sure if people have used Ollie and Kenneth for wales and ireland before so please dont get mad or sue me on both of those matters~. So please enjoy and every favourite and review helps me write and become motivated to thank you all who are showing you enjoy the stories. But please no nasty messages =w=.**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
